


Pinch me!

by Raila_RedQueen17



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, High School, Kissing, Love, Romance, School, Slice of Life, Teenagers, Volleyball, school ife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raila_RedQueen17/pseuds/Raila_RedQueen17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From classmates to friends...is it possible?<br/>And what, if love is what she is really hiding from him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. episode 1

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I've started to worship Yamaguchi with a charcater of the serie, lately, but I've wrote this fanfic right after "Call me Hajime", so I've decided to post it anyway.  
> Hope you like it!

“Tsukki! Let's have lunch together, Tsukki! I bought this new potato chips and we must try them!” Yamaguchi hops to Tsukishima's desk with a bento in one hand a potato chip package in the other.

Meanwhile three girls are chatting about girly stuff, sitting around a desk.

“Awww! He is so cute! I can't even believe it! His voice when he reads is so...Ahaaa! He's that cute like this!” Nana opened her arms, meaning he is cute for real that much.

“I wonder...did you ever had the chance to speak, at least?” asks Tomo with no mercy.

“I bet they didn't!” laughs Runa.

“We did! We did a couple of times, actually!” says Nana, sipping her tea.

“You know that to messages form sensei is not considered talking, right?” Tomo really has no mercy.

“I know! And we talked a couple of times about something else. Once I was complaining on my own about all the homeworks we had for english and he was right behind me – she was counting times with fingers - and said I was totally right...Plus he had this special traning and he didn't know how to match up study and training in one only evening.” the count stops to one only finger.

“Wow...I bet this conversation lasted at least...one minute and 20 seconds?” Runa says, laughing even more.

“At least!” points out Tomo.

“I am not even going to talk to you two about it anymore!” grumbles Nana.

“No please! Keep going! You're so cute when you spazz all over that scrawny guy!”

“Seriously. Nana, you have a big problem to face, first of all.” Runa sounds pretty serious now.

“Oh sure...that huge-almost-two-meters-long-dude. Looks like Yamaguchi-kun and Tsukishima-san are always together...If wanna talk to Yamaguchi-kun, you have to deal with that scary Tsukishima-san!”

“Ehy, Tomo, how comes that Yamaguchi is kun and Tsukishima is san?” asks Nana, a bit suspicious.

“Because Tsukishima looks more mature, more manly and totally more... - she puted - scary than Yamaguchi!” outrageously honest, Tomo.

“Tsukishima is not scary. He is...Tsukishima!”

“You're the only girl in our class not considering him quite scary, you know, Nana?”

“Nah! I bet there must be someone else who doesn't consider him scary at all! But this is not the matter. The matter here is Yamaguchi, and a way to let me talk to that cutie thingie more... - Nana glances at him for just one second and feels like melting away – Awww...he's so cute when he eats!”

“You're the kind of he-is-so-cute-when-he-does-whatever girl, aren't you?” Tomo can't help but laugh again.

“Maybe! - Nana laughs, too – But yes...I don't want to talk to him and Tsukishima...is not my interest, you know. And anyway I am too shy to approach him without a good...excuse!”

“Tell us about that second time you two talked, maybe it can help?” suggests Runa.

“Well...I was entering the infirmary and he was going out, so he asked if I was feeling allright and I said I was there just to ask Minamoto-sensei something...and then I asked if he was ok and he said something like 'Oh, yes! Only a bit nervous for tomorrow'...I guess he had an important something with the volleyball team...I wish Karasuno had more followers! If so, I could go at matches and cheer for him like crazy, without looking like a loner retarded idiot...” sighs Nana.

“He's not even a regular...you'd better focus on your own team activities!” Tomo finishes her coke.

“He's going to be! I am sure he's going to be a regular!” Nana is fired up.

“...You should really go and talk to him. And at least become friends. Wouldn't be bad for him, being the only first year out of the regulars, to have someone who cheers for him...beside that Tsukishima-supertall-san. - says Tomo – ...Is even Tsukishima someone who cheers?”

“We have to...put up something!” Runa is the strongwilled type.

“Put...up??? Don't start with embarassing plans, please! I am sure destiny is going to help our new born love!” Nana is laughing at her own words, but on one hand she wishes they can become true.

“Destiny...you're going to grow old by then!” Tomo, no mercy Tomochan.

Runa takes a box of chocolates out her bag and almost screams: “Oh my!... I can't believe it!!! she stops for a moment - Nanachan! Awesome!...They look delicious! Can I have one?” and she winks to Tomo.

“Oh yes! - Tomo goes on – please, one for me, too! I like chocolate!...We're girls and maybe we should diet but...I am not going to, I want this!” she stands up and takes a cute star-shaped praline out of the box, waving it in the air so that everyone could see.

“What...the hell are you...?” Nana speaks with a very few voice. She is lost, she couldn't get the situation at all. One half of their classmates are out for lunch break, but some people are still in...especially, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima are in, and they were now both looking at the girls desk.

“Don't be shy, Nana! You said those are for everyone so, go and offer them!” Tomo winks at Nana and Runa fastly suggests: “Stand up now and go to Tsukishima damn desk and offer them the damn thing! Come on!” she whispers.

“Oh! Yes, sure...! Everyone...” Nana finally starts to understand and stands up, heading her trembling feet to Tsukishima's desk. Yamaguchi stands up like a nervous soldier at his first battle and bows: “Thank you! I'll gladly accept one!” as she lends the box toward them.

“...Thank you” mormour Tsukishima, taking one too.

“W-welcomes...Hope you like them...” she bows just a bit and walks away, going to another desk where two girls were waiting for their tasty sweet chocolate.

Yamaguchi sits again and looks at the little brown star in his hands: “Very...cute.” he says.

“It's chocolate. Just chocolate...I guess.” points out Tsukishima, looking at Yamaguchi, who is still looking at his hand.

 

“That has been embarassing like crazy! - Nana says while sitting to her desk – and your chocolates went bye bye!”

“No worries. My brother gave them to me yesterday and I don't give a crap about the stupid presents of my stupid brother when he tries to make me forgive him because he ate all of my cake.” replies Runa.

“Anyway you've been quite...cool, good girl, good!” Tomo pats Nana's shoulder heavily.

“Yeah, good job for real. BUT. The good news here is another one.” Runa looks pretty smart, while speaking these words. Her friends look at her with anticipating eyes.

“The thing is...it doesn't mean anything but...I mean, I am sitting there right in front of those two guys, isn't it? And they were not looking at me at all, even when I screamed out loud...not until I said your name, Nana. And...wanna know who's the one who looked at you first, when I said your name? Yamaguchi-kun!” Runa sounds triumphant.

“...so...?” asks Nana.

“Oh my...means he knows perfectly your name. He doesn't give a damn about me screaming but he's at least a bit concerned about what YOU do.” Runa removes a lock of blonde hair from her face, explaining the situation.

“No...it simply means you said chocolate and he likes chocolate.” says Nana.

“This could be, this could be. - nods Tomo – but at least...you now know that they're not going to eat you if you go and speak to them. So...do it, sometimes.”

 

 

 

 

 

*** end of episode 1 ***


	2. episode 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nana manages to enter the club she wanted...and this fact gives her an unexpected boost of confidence.  
> Yamaguchi looks like someone who may appreciate it.

Nana is looking out of the window, down in the garden where Yamaguchi and Tsukishima are walking, probably heading to the gym. It really looks like to catch him alone is a sort of miracle. Nana is the shy type and she is already upset just by thinking to go and talk to Yamaguchi...if Tsukishima is there, the whole thing is simply impossible. She has always felt like Tsukishima can read clear her reasoning, like a sort of special power, and for sure she doesn't want him to know what's going on in her mind lately.

“ _Next week they're going to play an important match...but not in this school. They never play in this school! Such a shame. I bet he would listen to me, if I'd talk about volleyball...”_ says Nana to herself. Then she shrugs and steps out of the classroom, ready to go home.

The girls in charge for cleaning enter the room as she leaves: “Bye, se you on monday!”

“Bye bye and take care!” they reply.

She heads her feet to the club room, a bit embarassed and surely very nervous. Her application was pretty late...would they allow her to join the club that late? She heard rumors that the team was pretty weak and the third years were going to retire after the tournament, so they'd probably still need some new person to fill in the holes...and she is not a bad player at all...so, why not? She is full of hopes, as she knocks at the door.

“Nanachan? Welcome here! - a cute girl with short hair and big eyes let her in – I am Aya, nice to meet you. Please, come in.” she smiles.

Nana looks around: the club room is very small, but it is nice, enlighted by a big light.

“Nanachan! Come here, come here! Sorry, it took a bit, isn't it? But we had to order all your stuff, you know...please, come closer!” Yui is speaking, with that big and friendly smile of hers.

“Y-yes...!” Nana smiles and goes close to Yui, wondering...

“Here! Your uniform and your kneepads. Oh, and in this bag is your training clothes. There are two t-shirts, a sweater and a pair of shorts but...feel free to use your own cothes if you feel more comfortable. We can't afford any other expences so...no shoes, no socks and no sport bra...sorry!" Yui smiles big and hands a pile this big to Nana, who is looking a bit lost". " Welcome to Karasuno female volleyball club!” says the captain then.

“Welcome!” say all the girls, together.

“Am I...in?!” Nana is suprised, for sure.

“Sure you are!...We need...members, desperatly need members! We're already out of this tournment and me and all the third years are going to retire in a couple of weeks. So you're welcome for sure! In addiction, we have read your form and we know you have experience. You look quite strong anyway, I'm sure you can make it to the regular team!” Yui smiled big once again.

“Here...that's your locker. You can put in everything you want to stuff there, no problem. And here's the key.” Aya shows Nana a little locker, right close to the window, and gives her the key. Nana looks at it and as she sees the name “Nana-chan” on it, she feels really happy.

“Thank you! I'm so happy! I'll do my best! For me, for you and for Karasuno!!!” Nana bursts out.

“That's the spirit!” says Yui, nodding.

“There, there. Time schedule for praticing. Please, if there are problems with it come and tell us, we'll try our best to fix it!” says Aya as she hands to Nana the schedule.

“Yes, thank you!” Nana bows, sincerely moved.

“Ok, ok! Dismissed now! It's pretty late, isn't it? Let's go home and rest! See you monday morning!” says Yui.

“Ok!” everyone nods and then all the girls, one after another, exit the room, Yui as last.

 

“Yaaaaaay!!! I can't believe it!!! I'm in!!! I'm so happy! I'm in the volleyball club!” Nana is talking to herself in a loud voice, and jumping all around the school garden, literally embracing her uniform.

“For real...are you?!” Yamaguchi is standing in front of her, totally sure she is talking to him, and not to herself like some crazy people...

“Uh? - she looks at him, a bit lost, but she regains her manner quite fast – Mh! Yes!...I am in! The volleyball club!!!” she is too happy to think about her timid personality.

“Wow! That's great! I know how you feel! I was so happy when I joined the club!...I...was...” his tone went down a bit and he looks at his feet, biting his bottom lip. Nana is thinking he's the most adorable creature ever, but she also recognizes a shade of sadness in that scene...or at least, frustration: “To be in a team is a great thing, isn't it? - says Nana, smiling – and I know you guys are doing great! Karasuno revival!!! Keep it going! I'm sure the team needs you!” she smiles again and she pats gently his left arm.

“Do you...? Think?” he raises his head and looks at her a bit surprised, but with those eyes wide open, full of hopes and dreams and expectations to fulfill.

“For sure! You're tall, you're nice, you're cheering, you're strong and you're determinated!...every team needs someone like you!” she sounds confident...a complete different person. That uniform in her hands, and maybe even the frailties of the boy she likes that much, gives her a brand new strenght and confidence.

His mouth opens up widely: “R-really...? Am I...this kind of...person?!”

“Well...when I'm not with Runa and Tomo I don't talk much...so I look around a lot...and I see. And I see you. You are!” she smiles, and only in that moment she realises what's going on, and she feels her cheeks blushing and fastly go red.

“Yamaguuuchi! Eheeey! Yaaamaguchiii! Daichi-san is going to treat us all nikuman!!! Won't you come?!” a small, hyper, orange-haired guy was jumping not far, screaming out loud. He's Hinata-kun, the little guy with amazing jump power everyone is talking about.

“Well, bye, Yamaguchi-san! Ganbatte ne!” Nana takes her chance to desappear before Yamaguchi can notice she is completely blushing.

“Don't use san, please! - he says, then he turns to Hinata – I'm in! I'm in!” and he steps there, joining the rest of the team.

 


	3. episode 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That crush brought Nana to face something she is not comfortable with: her inner desires and impulses.  
> Will she be able to face them? And what about Yamaguchi?...can he be in contact with his emotions straightforward?...and, above all, what are his emotions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware that this chapter contains slighlty hints to self-plasuring and masturbation.  
> Don't go on reading if you feel uncomfortable with such matters.

Things in high school are never easy: Nana is very happy to be in the volleyball team, but the practice is tough and now she has less time to hang around with Tomo and Runa. In addiction, her muscles are often stiff and she feels sleepy a lot...and Yamaguchi is nowhere to be found. Not alone, at least. He's always hopping around Tsukishima and when he's not, he's practicing on serves.

Sometimes, when she has free time and her friends are not there, Nana takes fast glances into the gym to look at him. She must admit all the guys in Karasuno volleyball club are quite cool, but Yamaguchi is for sure the cutest. His face is adorable and she thinks that those pimples are irresistible...plus, his body is so...interesting.

Nana didn't pay much attention to boys, before. But since she has seen him for the first time, wearing the black jaket of his gakuran right before going home, the first day of school, she's started to look at boys in a different way. That's not elegant nor fair, she knows, but she uses to compare what she sees in Yamaguchi with all the other boys, and to her eyes no one ever feels better than him: that orange head looks like a little boy...The scary guy with a scary look and scary serves is...scary. Tsukishima is cool. Actually, he is so cool to be cold, so plainly un-interesting and un-attractive.

To her eyes no one ever feels better than Yamaguchi, then. That's the point. To her eyes he stops being a boy and he turns into a wild beast she desires to...tame and ride. She often blushes for her own embarassing speculations, but she can't help it. He is always on her mind...especially when she's alone in her bedroom, at night, and she tries to suffocate her moans.

That's why, when she has free time, she lurks around the gym and peeks in it, tryin' to store up in her mind as many images of his body movements as possible...and keep them all for herself, only for herself...

On that evening, quite late already, she is heading home by foot, lazy and slowly as usual after training, looking at the stars in the sky. She is not really thinking about anything...too tired. She breathes in, slowly, and takes her phone: no calls, no messages. Runa managed to find a boyfriend, a cute guy working in a CD store, she said, and Tomo is probably reading some difficult book as usual at night. She would like to exchange some good chat, but on the other hand she isn't really in the mood, so she decides not to text anyone.

Simply, she walks alone down a soft hill, not far from home. With her eyes pointing on few, little stars tryin' to shine no matter the street light bothering the darkness from time to time, she is walking when she hears the noise of a ball hitting a wall.

“Not any good... not any good!” the voice is very close. She stops looking at the sky and starts looking around, and she sees now a little park, growing against a parking-lot, where a guy managed to put up a sort of shitty volleyball net and he's training. It's quite dark and she wonders how he could hit the ball in that dark spot; she can't see his face, either, but as he jumps she can for sure recognize the peculiar curve his back takes, the way his head follows the ball, the timing his chest moves while breathing: is Yamaguchi.

“I keep on hitting it way too weakly or with too much power...” he sighs, talking to himself.

She stops...she looks around again: no one is there. It's just the two of them. _What to do, then?_ She fastly thinks about a lot of different scenarios in which in the end he always turns, runs to her in no time and holds her tightly to his warm body, embracing her with his strong arms. _They must be strong!_ She is panting, almost like he is, but for a completely different reason.

“ _Why? Why do you make me feel like this??? Why you make me feel this? What's going on? What's wrong with me?”_   her mind can't be silent. A lot of awkward questions pop up in her head and she couldn't make it stop. She wants to run away. And she wants to run to him at the same time.

In the end, fear wins and she runs away fast, with fists and eyes closed in anger.

“ _I'm so helpless! I hate it!”_ she says in a whisper, while running as fast as possible.

Chance wants that Yamaguchi is taking a sip of his energy drink right when Nana starts her getaway and the sound of her steps reaches his ears. He looks at the girl run: he stares, panting for the fatigue, at those half-naked legs moving fast, at the fluffy skirt waving in the air, almost revealing her intimacy, at that body getting more and more distant at every step.

“I...don't need another frustration in my life...” he sighs and he goes on with his training.

 

As Nana reaches her home and her family welcome her, she just says: “Not hungry, too tired. I'm going to bed right now!” and attempts a smile.

As she turns round the corner, she runs upstairs to her room: there she is sighing and biting her lips, layin' on the bed cryin'. She shuts the whole world outside, crawling on the linen fresh of laundry, wishing to wake up the next morning without Yamaguchi Tadashi in her mind.

 

After dinner, Yamaguchi goes upstairs and take his phone to text Tsukishima: “I'm helpless.” But he deletes the message and decides to not send anything to anyone.

“I can't bother him. I'm...really helpless” he speaks to himself.

He takes a deep breath in and goes to the bathroom. While taking his shower, he caresses his body with his big hands full of perfumed bubbles, gentler and slower than usual. His right hand moves from his neck down to his right nipple, and then further down. “I...don't really need another frustration now...” he moans, indulging on his solitary sin.

 


	4. episode 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nana is not feeling good...what's the reason?

“You're not payin' much attention to the scrawny dude anymore, Nana...you finally realized he is no good?” Tomo asks, provocatively.

“...yeah.” the cold, plain answer of Nana. Tomo and Runa looks at each other, a bit lost. Tomo's look is pretty inquisitory, but Runa denies with her hand, as meaning she doesn't really know.

“That was...just a joke, you know!” says Runa.

“...yeah...I don't care anyway. I need to focus on the club activity and on study, more. He is...a thing of the past.”

In that moment Yamaguchi walks out the classroom, probably to go to the bathroom or to a vending machine. Nana looks away as he walks by, shuting her eyes, putting under allarm her friends: “Nana...? Something happened?” Runa asks, concerned.

“Isn't it that asshole said some trashy thing to you or something?!” Tomo is already in the fighting mood.

“No, not really. Simply...I need to focus on my studies. And need to train more: I want to be a resource for the team, not a burden.”

“Ok...but what does have this to do with Yamaguchi-kun?” asks Tomo.

“Nothing. But he is a thing of the past, I've told you.” She sounds way too upset to be believed.

“Ok, if that's the case, then look at him when he comes back. - says Tomo – if he's a thing of the past, looking at him shouldn't really be a problem!”

“In fact, it's not!” Nana nods, pissed off. In that right moment Yamaguchi enters: that guy seems to have a perfect timing. Runa and Tomo look at Nana and she looks in his direction...her eyes turn wet and she looks away again. Seems like she can't do it, after all.

“Sorry...” she stands up and runs out of the classroom.

“Something's wrong...!” says Runa and runs after her friend. Tomo, left there alone and surely worried, turns and looks at Tsukishima and Yamaguchi: the tall blond guy is drinking some Pocari as nothing happened, while Yamaguchi is looking at the door with the corner of the eye. But then he turns to Tomo: their eyes meet and he tilts, feeling as if the cute girl with long, dark hair would have burned him down if only she could.

At that point, the girl stands up and glaces at the poor guy once again, and then she also goes out, and searches for her friends.

 

 

Nana, crouching down in a corner of the science laboratory, is sobbing, and Runa is patting her back, gently: “Come on, dear...is ok, it is ok...!” Runa embraces her.

“Looks like I have to kick that stupid dude ass, isn't it?! - Tomo's rant is full of anger – I have no idea what he did to you and I don't care. But for sure he's going to pay!”

“...no! He didn't! He didn't... - Nana looks at both her friends, ashamed – he didn't really do anything bad...for real. It's just...it's...me...” she sighs.

“...You? For sure is not you, the problem!”.

“Is me, Tomo-chan! Is me!!! I'm...I can't even recognize myself!!!” Nana hides her face in her hands. Tomo sits down with her friends, silent.

“What's going on, Nanachan? Tell us...we're friends, you can tell us...anything! We can help, maybe?” Runa can be very sweet and caring, when she's in the mood.

“Since...since I know him...I've changed! I don't recognize myself anymore!...I - she took a deep breath in - ...I imagine things...! I... - Nana blushes heavily – I think things...I...I do...things!!! I can't believe it! - she hides her face in hands - I can't focus on anything and I always think about him and...I can't...refrain!”

Tomo looks at Runa and she has to put much effort not to laugh.

“Awww...dear...! But....that's normal! - Runa cups Nana's face in her hands and caresses away her tears – tell me...did you...ever liked someone, before?”

“No...not this much, for sure...I've never...felt...like this, before...”

“You're only a bit...upset, because it is something new!...but trust me, it's...perfectly normal! Those...things, are common to every girls on this planet!”

“I am going to record this whole conversation and sell it...for many many many money, girls!” laughs Tomo, and with her, also Runa and Nana.

“Idiot!” says Runa.

“Anyway...for real, do not worry Nanachan! That's...how we are! And looks like you got a terrible crush on that Yamaguchi-kun, mh? So it's ok. Whatever you think, or do, it's ok.” says Tomo.

“The only thing not ok is to think you're wrong or not normal! I feel the same sometimes too, when I think about Aki-kun!”

“Really, Runa-chan?!” Nana looked at her friends, surprised by her words.

“For sure! So...if you wanna give up on him, then ok...but please don't do it because you think something's wrong with you!” Runa smiles big and hugs her tightly.

“ GIRLS GROUP HUG!!!” screams out Tomo jumping on them, and they all laughs happily again.

When Tomo and Runa enter the classroom, they explain to the teacher that Nana is not feeling any good and she's in the infirmary to rest a little. They sit down silently, and Tomo can't help but giving Yamaguchi another terrifyin' look.

 

 

“I'll catch you asap, Tsukki! You can go on!” says Yamaguchi as the lessons are over for the day.

“Oook.” Tsukishima shrugs totally unconcerned, and heads to the clubroom to get ready for the afternoon training.

Yamaguchi, slowly and with a look like he's commiting some sort of crime, walks to the infirmary but when he reaches it, he has no heart to enter. He stays out the door, tryin' to peep inside.

“Any need?” the voice of Minamoto-sensei behind him.

“Oh... nono! I'm fine...I just...mhmmm...is...the...mhmmm...the girl is ok?” he finds out to not be any good at improvisation.

“Do...you know her?”

“C-classmate, I'm a classmate...!”

“I see...wanna come in? She's fine!” says Minamoto-sensei.

“Oh...no! I have not time. Well, thank you!” he bows and fastly steps away, blushing.

The voices reached inside the room and Nana thought she might have recognized them...but...no, impossible. She sighs.

 


	5. episode 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nana is in love.  
> Runa and Tomo have a plan.  
> Yamaguchi Tadashi is an angel.  
> What the result of all this will be?

No matter being reassured by her friends, Nana keeps on feeling a bit uneasy about the way she uses to feel around Yamaguchi, so she didn't really attempted a proper talk since then, tryin' to feel happy by simply looking at him from time to time, with fast, greedy looks. Her friends surely notice it and want to help her, especially because Yamaguchi himself tried a couple of time to talk to her, but Nana's short replies kind of put him into a corner and in the end he even stopped to hold a conversation...but still he uses to greet everyday. In Runa's opinion, that was a sign of interest, or at least of concern, and she wants to help them in having a proper talk somehow. Plus, Nana results both at school and in volley are having a crush down, probably due to her sad feelings: she really wants to stay with him as much as possible but on the other hand she is feeling uneasy and timid and those two sides of the moon are affecting her.

She talks to Tomo about it, who nods: “This is no good, this is no good...that girl is going to ruin her first year in high school not for a boy, which would be already stupid enough, but even worst, only because of her own fears! She needs to realize he's just a boy. As simple as it is...a boy. - the cute girl scratched her forehaed, thinking - ...A human being. She has to learn to interact with them anyway.” Tomo's words, straight but also very kind, in their way. Runa agreeds: "You're totally right... - she looks around the classroom - well...what if...?" she stops, pouting, putting a finger on her chin.

"...you're thinking something, aren't ya?"

"Mhmmm... - the blondie nodded, adujusting the red ribbon of her unifirm - I don't have any good idea yet but...we should put up something..."

"Yeah...! - Tomo is wearing glasses, and she adjusts them on her nose, nodding - Maybe...I've already figured something out..." she says, and the tall girl

points her dark eyes on her: "Like...what?"

"Well...liss'n!" she said, and starts to whisper something in Runa's ear.

 This way, they put up a sor of “plan”: next week Tomo and Nana are going to be in classroom cleaning duty, so that would  probably be the right time...

 

 

“Do you think there is...any cute girl in our class, Tsukki?” asks Yamaguchi all of a sudden, on one evening they are heading back home after pratice. His friend gives him that sour look of his and replies coldly: “Since when our chats are about...THIS? - he took a breath in, as to regain his patience – Honestly...no one of them really is my...type. I don't have a specific type of girl I like, but no one has been able to catch my eye yet...”

“Oh...I see...”

“But...you know, Yamaguchi, is not that you need my opinion to find a girl cute or interesting...” and he drops the topic like this, walking faster. Yamaguchi smiles, perfectly understanding what his friend is tryin' to say.

“Ehy, Tsukki, I think my serves are getting better, lately...but I don't know, I'm never satisfied! - he smiles – I want to do my best, Tsukki! Always!”

“You're noisy, Yamaguchi...”

WhenYamaguchi enters his room, after dinner and after getting ready for a night of sleep, that sad, lonely feeling he was experimentig lately is like...vanished. He feels now full of hopes for his future in volleyball: _“I am not talented and I know it...there are no chance for me to become a volleyball player after high school but...as long as I do my best and I'd be able to make even one only point, I have no complaint..._ \- he thinks – _And...I want to talk to people I like more, no matter what. Just talk...”_ he smiles, thinking at that cute girl not noticed by his friend Tsukishima.

He falls asleep fastly, with no frustration, for the first time after a long period of bitterness.

 

 

“Good morning! - when Yamaguchi enters the classroom with Tsukishima, only Runa and Nana where in – Isn't the class representative in, yet?” he asks, unexpectadly talkative for the Yamaguchi they used to know. Tsukki sits on his chair, reading a manga without giving a second look nor ear to anyone there.

“No, no one's here but...us” Nana says, smiling a bit. 

“I see...oh well, it can't be helped...thank you anyway!” he smiles and bows as to thank the girl, and then he hops to Tsukishima's desk.

Little by little, Nana and Yamaguchi manage to exchange few words almost every morning that week, even just greetings sometimes. She feels very happy everytime and she also starts to feel a bit less nervous when he is around. On the other hand, he manages to stop blubbering and biting his lips when talking to her and he even attempts a cute smile a couple of times: she feels so lost in those bright eyes...every single time is like a bright sunday morning in summer...she feels so warm that she wants to hugh him tightly, so tight to her breast...but she can't! that's her only complaint.

Those little times were, anyway, such a happy time for her, she almost felt as they could be enough: on one hand she desires to hug him and maybe, somehow, someway, to kiss him, too...but then she fastly pulls that thought aside and think that even a simple chat is good. When's about Yamaguchi, everything is good. She knows love relationships are easily broken, while friendship can last forever.  _“I can have him by my side forever...or at least, for longer...”_ she uses to think and that is almost enough.

But it becomes such a poor thought at night: what during day time is enough, at night is never, never enough.  _“I want him. I want to talk to him about everything...I want to be able to open mysef completely...to kiss him, to hug him, to tell him everything I hide inside...even things I'm not even aware of...”_ : those are her minds, when sunlight is not visible.

The way her mind is developing, though, doesn't really make her happy: her friends reassured her, for sure. They said everyone is like that...this is part of life...this is normal...but she is starting to feel needy and greedy at the same time, and she feels like those kind of desires are...not pure.  _“But Tadashi is pure...he is like an angel...he is beautiful, he is pure, he is clear like water...He surely doesn't deserve such a clingy and egoist kind of girl...I wish I was...an angel, like he is...”_ she sighs at night, while behaving like a sinner.

Yamaguchi is, for sure, a beautiful and pure creature...but what young minds don't know is that to be pure doesn't always imply not to explore dark rooms of themselves...So, even this pure angel, sometimes feels guilty and no worth anything, because his thoughts, as well, lately are not so clean and straight like they used to be. As about his role in volleyball he's getting better and confident, his role in life and relationship is...confusing...it makes he feels like getting a mess: he started to look at girls, with new eyes...with....hungry eyes. A girl, especially, uses to be in his dreams often, and often those dreams turn into wet, sweating nightmares.

“ _I'm really helpless... But...I think it's life...”_ he thinks. After all, the cute angel is much more mature than expected.

 


	6. LAST CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun is setting down, the school is empty and the classroom silent...They're finally left alone...

Tomo and Runa finally managed to put up what they thought it is a good plan, and it is scheduled for that same week.

“We must try, at least!” 

“Totally, Runa! - the other girl nods, arms on her breast - Totally! Leave it to me. He just can't say no.” Tomo smirks, in a quite scary way.

 

Nana is cleaning the board off with a sponge, smiling, while Tomo is pretending to line up the desks at the very bottom of the classroom. Outside the sun is getting down and they can hear the voices of their schoolmates chatting and laughing, while heading home after a tough day of school.

Nana is about to talk, when her friends screams out: “Oh my!!! Ohooo my! DAMN! I completely forgot about it!”

“What?” Nana got almost worried by that loud declaration.

“I...must go! I promised...I promised my mom!... Oh my!!! - the girl shakes her black head, biting one lip - I can't help you this week! Not at all! I have to talk about it with the class rep, tomorrow...but for now, please, forgive me!” she kneeled and rest one cheek on a desk, pretending to be worn out by sense of guilt.

“...What are...you...?” Nana can't really understand.

“I have to go. RIGHT NOW. But don't worry! - she winks and gives her a thumb up - I'll arrange something!” she bows as to ask for forgiveness, and rushes off the room with no other words. Nana, spaced out, stays there with the sponge in her hands. She blinks for a moment... “Tomo!!!” she runs at the door and searches with he rfirends, but she's already desappeared from her sight. She chuckles and slaps the doof off, very sad: “Don't... - she looks all around – Don't sell me that I have to clean all of this...alone!!! - she sighs – Damn!”.

A couple of minutes pass by, and Nana keeps on looking around from time to time: she has read a lot of books where girls are left alone for cleaning duties and...well, they never have an happy ending!

“Damn! Damn! - she sighs again – I don't want to stay here...alone!” she rest her head on a wall. She is thinking about who to call to get a rescue, when the door opens, steps in the classroom...she feezes and right when she resolves that the better thing to do is to scream out with the loudest voice she can, a voice speaks up: “H-hey... Your friend told me she couldn't...” Yamaguchi, scratching the back of his head, is getting close, smiling.

“Ta-tadashi-kun?!” Nana stares, a bit confused.

“I'm free... - he smiles – for a couple of days. So, I'm going to switch the class duties with your friend, ok?” 

“Oh...thank you! You're saving me!” she is very happy. She is not alone anymore!...and, most of all, is Yamaguchi to her rescue! She feels like dancing.

“...I'm glad too...” he replies blushing a bit. And they spend the whole time silently, glancing to eachother, shiftily...

They didn't talk much, that day...but the day after they feel way less nervous, so that they're able to exchange some relaxed talk.

Nana gets what's going on quite fast: not only Tomo switched the class duties in the afternoon, but both her and Runa are somewhat very busy in the morning too, and because also Tsukishima is lost in some kind of business, turns out that for that same week Nana and the angel-boy manage to spend a lot of time just the two of them.

“So...I've heard the boys team has many chance, this time...I'm glad! - Nana says, one morning, sitting next to him – And you...? Did you manage to find your proper role?”.

“Mh, yes! Kind of!” he sounds very happy.

“Kind...of?” she looks at him, amused.

“I'm...the pinch server!” his voice is full of...pride, while he says those words, smiling. She feels her heart bump too, hearing such a confident and glad voice coming from his mouth.

“Pinch...? Like...this?!” she then pinches softly his cheek, laughing. He blushes at her touch, and laughs too. 

“No!...more pinch...like...pick?!” he tries to explain, still embarassed, but happily laughing.

“I know what it means! Silly! - she says. She is feeling confident, in a boost of good vibes due to Yamaguchi's happy voice – I play volleyball too! Not good, but I do!”

“Oh...you're right! - he nods – So...why do you even ask?!” he is not pissed, but amused too; his laughter is fresh and reassuring.

“Ah! Guess! You're grown up enough!” she replies winking, and covers her mouth while standing up. In that moment Tsukishima enters the room and doesn't even look at the scene. He is a smart guy, after all...he should have understood it since ages...

“Goodmorning!” Yamaguchi and Nana greet him together. He sort of raises an eyebrow “...Goodmorning...” he says, sitting at his desk.

“Ok! I think It's time for some strawberry-milk for me. See you...later!” the girl says and goes, leaving them alone. 

As she's out, Yamaguchi speaks: “Tsukki!!! - he hoppes to his friend's desk – You wouldn't believe it!...”

“...But you're going to tell me, uhm, Yamaguchi...?” he sounds pissed, but he's kind of happy too.

 

 

The sun is getting down when Nana and Yamaguchi are left alone, arranging the classroom for the next day.

“May I...guess?” he asks, at one point.

“Mh?” she looks at him, wondering.

“Your joke, this morning...” his expression is a mixture of embarass and...malice?

“Oh! Yes, sure! - she smiles – Try, please!”.

“Could it be... - he looks very focused - My cheek was dirty and you wanted to clean it without making me notice...?” he attempts.

“Mhmmm...could be...really?” she puts a finger on her cheek, acting all toughtful, but she shakes her head. They burst out laughing.

“Ok, ok...that's not.” he says, covering his mouth with one hand.

“Mh...probably not.”

“Allright...so, maybe...?”

“Ehy! - she giggles, but tries to act all serious – You tried once already!...enough.” she turns and takes a sponge.

“Eh?! One only try? - he acts all shocked – Not possible!”

“Mpf...! That's the rule!”

“No, that' not! We didn't set any rule!...so, I am sure I have some more chances!...come on, let me try again!” he pouts, acting on purpose like a kid. She looks at him and tries not to laugh.

“I...don't know... - she puts one hand on her hip – Do you deserve a second chance?...” they look into eachother eyes: she sees a whole world inside his eyes and she wishes to jump into it, like into the fresh water of a mountain lake in summer. He is not lowering his look either. “A-allright...you have a second chance...” she finally says.

“Thank you! - he smirks - Well...maybe, you were curious about my pimples?” he asks.

“Oh...curious...your pimples... - she looks at his cheeks and a strong desire to caress them with her lips grows inside her. - Maybe?” she manages to say.

“Or... - he comes close, very close to her, smiling. A new, confident, quite of sexy smile she sees on his face for the first time – Maybe...You...wanted to...touch me...?” his voice is so little...a cute whisper she can't deny.

“Mh...maybe...” her voice trembles.

“...pinch me, please...” he says, taking her hands in his. She grips on his hands and looks at their laced fingers: she is so happy...her heart is beating fast as never before. She wants to hold him tight but it's like her body won't move.

“Do...you pinch me?” he whispers in her ear, smelling her perfume.

“As in...pick...” she says and closes her eyes. He moves his lips on hers, gently. They melt in a passionate and strong embrace, as they finally manage to exchange a very long, sweet kiss.

 

 

 

 

\--- END ---

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my seconf fanfic...  
> After "Call me Hajime" I wanted to write something new asap...but my wish was to write something different. I've tried to involve more characters and give the a, very light I know, sort of psychological description. My intent was to make, thi time, something more suited to teenagers, and more sweet/romantic...that's why the tone of this last chapter is completely different from the previous fanfic... Or at least I hope it to be different!  
> I am not sure I've managed to, but I've tried.  
> Hope you've liked it.  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> Please feel free to comment/write/contact


End file.
